Mala Suerte
by Asura Aoi
Summary: .:Jiraiya&Tsunade:.'Dicen que cuando careces de suerte en el azar...tienes suerte en el amor' ¿Lo crees así...Tsunade? .:Oneshot:. .:Lime:.


-

-

-

**o.O ·°· O.O ·°· O.o…Mala Suerte… o.O ·°· O.O ·°· O.o**

-

-

-

**Aquel **manto oscuro había abrazado a Konoha de forma bella y calida. La poca gente que transitaba las calles caminaba sin prisa, algunos restaurantes cerraban y otros parecían terminar su jornada cansados y con mucho dinero en la bolsa. Una noche común en esa pacífica aldea.

Todos parecían estar de suerte. El recién abierto casino estaba lleno, y todos gozaban de sus grandes ganancias, si, Konoha parecía estar de suerte…pero muy de suerte. Pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas…

- ¡Estúpida maquina!

Y esta salió disparada hacía la pared, haciendo una grieta en ella y destruyendo el dichoso aparato. A unos cuantos metros del ataque estaba una muy furiosa persona con cabello rubio, grandes pechos y unos puños cerrados que inculcaban miedo a la gente de alrededor.

Godaime Hokage estaba roja de la ira, ese era su millonésima jugada y no había ganado nada. Shizune se encontraba indignada y tratando de calmar a su mentora con palabras obsoletas, más de uno estaba impresionado con la fuerza que poseía esa mujer…y tan solo de pensar en los efectos que podría tener sobre un humano se les erizaba la piel.

- Tsunade-sama…tranquilícese por favor… - le decía la castaña -

Ella comenzó a gritarle, perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba.

**o.O ·°· O.O ·°· O.o…O…o.O ·°· O.O ·°· O.o**

Quería apostar un rato, divertirse y beber sake. Iba extrañamente feliz, ¿Por qué? Quien sabe, talvez por la recién apertura del nuevo casino de la aldea (y el único), o podía ser otra cosa…o por que de pura casualidad se encontró con el balcón de la habitación de una peculiar chica de ojos blancos, que por azares del destino la encontró desnuda recién duchada. Si…tal vez por eso último.

Entró al casino, era enorme y lujoso, todo allí debía valer miles. Con la mirada busco en que jugar, y encontró una escena bastante monótona: una rubia enojada gritándole a su asistente. Si, esa era Tsunade y esa de allí, victima de su ira, Shizune. De pronto sintió que eso ya había pasado.

- ¿Volviste a perder, Tsunade? - era una pregunta estúpida para escena y el fondo que tenía -

- ¡¿Y a ti que rayos te importa?! - le grito histérica -

Jiraiya suspiró cansino, su noche perfecta se había arruinado con solo una frase.

- Ya, mejor vamos a tomar algo de sake…yo invitó - le sonrió -

Y Tsunade le miró desconfiada.

**o.O ·°· O.O ·°· O.o…O…o.O ·°· O.O ·°· O.o**

Allí estaban, en la barra, con varias botellas de sake vacías y vasos de cristal medio vacios del mismo líquido.

- ¿Aún sigues haciendo rabietas por haber perdido? - el peliblanco sonrió irónico - Sigues siendo una niña Tsunade…

Ella le miró con rudeza y luego sonrió sincera, él le miro de reojo y se le quedo observando sin darse cuenta.

- Me enojo por que nunca gano…ha sido así toda mi vida…

Y que lo dijera, una vez hasta pierde su virginidad por eso. Tsunade, en ese entonces, andaba por el camino de apostar todo el día hasta que se cansara de ello…y eso si se cansaba, por que muchos dudaban que fuera a cansar. El sannin rió.

- ¡Ja! Pero tu no te quedas atrás… - él le miró con confusión - sigues igual o mas de pervertido que antes…

- Esa es una necesidad Tsunade…

Ella le miró con evidente humor y enojo.

- ¿Es una necesidad el estar leyendo y viendo pornografía todo el día? Déjame pensarlo…no creo que no, es una obsesión… - le contesto de forma altanera -

Rieron. Tenían mucho que no se despejaban de sus preocupaciones, ella se sentía bien y él se sentía acompañado. Hablaban de pequeñeces, recuerdos, la vida, el mundo…de todo de lo que no pudieron hablar en otras ocasiones.

Recuerdos de su compañero de equipo. Sus grandes estudiantes. Y luego volvieron a apostar.

Regresaron algo ebrios a la zona de juegos, corrieron de un lado para otro, jugando en las maquinas de dinero, en la ruleta, en apostando que numero saldría en los juegos y no consiguieron ganar mas que una entrada a un hotel…bueno, habían ganado algo, ya era ganancia.

Siguieron tomando, disfrutando de la noche y de la poca suerte que la vida les había dado en ese momento. Ella había olvidado que era Hokage y él…simplemente disfrutaba de una compañía que tanto había anhelado. Ebrios y con buen humor salieron del casino, caminaron por las oscuras calles de la villa, se tambaleaban y llevaban una sonrisa de estúpida en sus respectivos rostros. Cualquiera que viera a Tsunade se preguntaría por que ella es la líder de esa gran aldea…cualquiera que no sea Jiraiya.

**o.O ·°· O.O ·°· O.o…O…o.O ·°· O.O ·°· O.o**

Rieron cuando entraron a la habitación asignada y cayeron al suelo como tontos. Seguían riéndose por tonterías y de pronto sus miradas se cruzaron de forma pasional.

Aún tirados en el frió suelo de madera seguían mirándose, aquellos ojos demostraban pasión, ternura, deseo, lujuria…necesidad. Algo que realmente necesitaban y no se habían dado cuenta, algo que inconcientemente ambos habían deseado, una pasión escondida en ambos. Pensamientos lujuriosos inundaron las mentes de ambos. Y de pronto recordaron que no debían.

Apartaron su mirada como adolescentes enamorados. Eran camaradas, no amantes, eran amigos, no una pareja. Entonces… ¿Por qué esos deseos?… ¿Por qué esa necesidad? Eso era un error, un grave y grande error, un fallo…algo que era absurdo y nunca funcionaria…que nunca daría fruto.

Ella se levantó con la decisión de irse de ese lugar…mas cayó de nuevo pero esta vez encima de él. Jiraiya sonrió al sentir a su compañera sobre de su pecho, sintió algo cálido por dentro, hipo un poco y subió su mano a la espalda de la rubia, abrazándole con cariño.

- ¿Estas cansada? - le pregunto -

Y ella no contesto, solo atinó a cerrar sus orbes miel y oír la respiración calmada de él en su cabeza, a veces levemente alterada por el hipo que había pescado el peliblanco. Sonrió al sentirse cómoda abrazada por él. Le extraño que él no hubiera intentado propasarse con ella, levanto su rostro y se encontró con los ojos negros de él mirando de forma bastante…peculiar.

- Tonto… - le susurró - ¿Sabes? Extraño verte de Anbu…

- Y yo extraño verte desnuda…

Ella ni se inmutó…solo sonrió socarronamente y le beso sin saber por que. Y para su suerte él le correspondió. De beso tierno paso a ser uno lleno de pasión y lujuria, despidiendo una ternura infinita.

La mano de él comenzó a bajar de la cintura de ella hasta el trasero, acariciándolo levemente…sintió la mano de ella sobre la suya, esta ejerció una presión en la otra tentándole a acariciar más de lo debido. Siguieron besándose con fogosidad, El peliblanco se sintió sofocado al sentir el peso de la rubia sobre su pecho, así que comenzó a sentarse provocando así la ruptura del beso.

- Jiraiya… - murmuro ella –

La volvió a besar, ella correspondió. Dirigió sus traviesas manos al escote de Tsunade, abriéndolo lentamente y ella no oponía resistencia. Una vez abierto dejo que ella guiara sus manos hacía su vestimenta, tratando de quitarla con suavidad…y, en vista del éxito no obtenido, la rompió por completo dejando al descubierto el fornido pecho del peliblanco.

Sintió como la lengua de él exploraba con lentitud su boca, carecía de violencia…y eso le molestaba levemente. Rompió el beso sorpresivamente.

- Me tratas como si aún fuera virgen… - le reprochó -

Y de todos modos, él sabía que ella no era virgen. Bastaba con solo verla…le volvió a besar pero esta vez con salvajismo, pasión y desenfreno aprisionándola entre él y el suelo. Sintieron como comenzaban a tener más calor del normal…y aún así siguieron.

Sin más esperar…le arrebato la prenda del cuerpo, dejándola solo en pantalón…bajo por el cuello y sintió rozar los grandes pechos de ella en su cuerpo, y aquel tacto le fascino y le erizó la piel. Le besaba y bajaba…hasta llegar a ese lugar preciado y prohibido…comenzó a besar, lamer, succionar y morder…la oyó gemir un poco y luego suspirar.

¿Acaso ella era una cincuentona? Pues no lo parecía…ella siempre estuvo muy bien conservada y hasta la fecha, grandes pechos, curvas bien definidas y caderas anchas…oh…le gustaba admitir que esa mujer era excitante, ella rozaba el erotismo de cualquier hombre, lo único que le fallaba era su mala suerte en la vida.

Entre besos y caricias terminaron desnudos…haciéndose el amor el uno al otro, gimiendo de vez en cuando, suspirando a cada momento. Ella termino acostada sobre el frío suelo tapando muy poco su desnudes con aquel pedazo de tela que llevaba…Jiraiya le acariciaba levemente la cintura por debajo del manto, subiendo cada vez mas sus dedos hasta llegar al contorno de su seno empezando a hacerle cosquillas.

- ¿Sabes Tsunade? Dicen que cuando careces de suerte en el azar…tienes suerte en el amor… - le dijo él –

- ¿Ah si? – ella no le presto atención –

- Si…y es mas…creo que es verdad… - le susurro al oído – Yo tampoco tengo mucha suerte en el azar…y mírame a donde fui a caer… - le hizo cosquillas en el pecho –

Ella rió ante la acción hecha. Y se puso a pensar sobre la frase que él había dicho.

Entre caricias de él, leves susurros y fugaces besos se dejo caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

…

No quería despertar, estaba muy a gusto…estaba cómoda y tenía mucha pereza. Recordó lo de la noche anterior…y encontró a su compañero dormido a un lado de ella. Sintió la suavidad de una cama…y supuso que él debió cargarla hasta allí…era algo muy detallado de su parte.

Sin duda…ella era la mujer mas afortunada del mundo.

-

-

-

**o.O ·°· O.O ·°· O.o…¡Fin!…o.O ·°· O.O ·°· O.o**

-

-

-

…_Fanfic hecho en honor a Jiraiya…_

**¡Hola!** Aunque no lo parezca, este fanfic esta hecho en honor a Jiraiya debido a que ya no le queda mucho tiempo de vida…así que, como mi pervertido favorito…debía hacerle algo ¿no? xD…

En fin, tenía mucho que no me aparecía, pero como se los dije, tengo mucho que hacer y muy baja inspiración, hasta ahora en estos últimos días me llego la inspiración para dos SasuSaku y esta trama suelta que pude haberla utilizado para la ya mencionada pero me fije que hablaba de suerte… ¿y quien mejor que Tsunade?

Espero les haya gustado, y también espero les haya agradado el intento de lime que puse xD…

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
